NATSUME'S not so bad Valentines
by bladecutter09
Summary: "Why are we here for, polka"  "To buy a valentines gift, of course"  "For whom?"   "For a boy I love of course"  I am ready to murder someone


NATSUME's NOT SO BAD VALENTINES

by bladecutter09/Shinri Chii

Damn. It's near valentines and a group of outraged fan girls are preparing to ambush me. Stupid Valentines. I stood up and ditched the class.

"Natsume, it's jin-jin's class, you know?" the annoying loud mouthed polka reminded me. I shrugged it off. I don't really mind ditching the frog addict old man. She pouted. Even though I'm used to it, it's still cute every time she do that.

I exited the room. If there is one thing I wished to happen on the valentine, it would be to have Mikan's confession, not that I'm sure she loves me. I sat down under my Sakura tree, at least, this is one of the place those fan girls know as a restricted area. Enter or you'll be burned.

"Hyuuga" a familiar girl's voice called in monotone. I glared at the owner's direction. Imai Hotaru, the freak, was standing on my right. She is emotionless but if you observed much closely, she seems disturb.

"What?" I asked annoyed. She did disturb my peace. I don't back down from anyone and only two persons are allowed to disturb me. She opened her mouth but immediately closed it.

"Never mind" she briskly walked away. What was that all about? I covered my face with the manga I was holding and took a short nap. Even though with my eyes closed I could still smell the horrid sweetness of the flowers near me and hear the loud chattering of the passing students. Aside from that everything is perfectly peaceful.

"NATSUME" a loud voice belonging to **_my_** polkadots shouted. I pretended to be asleep and she took her space beside me. She shook and desperately woke me up.

"What?" I glared annoyed. Darn it. She smiled sweetly. I shrugged.

"Ne, ne, natsume, go out with me to the central town today"

"No" She pouted. Then her eyes sudden lits up and she cutely smiled.

"Then how about on 14, theres no class after all"

"Oh. You're inviting me to a date, bold aren't you polka?"

"Shut up" she retorted blushing madly. I smirked. She eyed me with her puppy eyes. That wont work. "Please? pretty pretty please?"

_Darn it, how could I say no. _I stared at her boredly while she continued pleading cutely

"Whatever polka" She was overjoyed. She beamed her most radiant smile and hugged me.

"Thanks, Natsume" She said. I saw her skirt lift up and fortunately saw her undies **again.**

"Hands off. strawberries" She tilted her head innocently while I watched her facial expression change with much amusement.

"NATSUME YOU BIG PERVERT!" She screamed making me cover my ears. She punched me lightly. I shrugged it off.

"Your making my ears bleed, straw-" she puts her middle finger on my lips to cut me.

"I wont destroy my day 'cause of yar words" She smiled sweetly and took her fingers away from my lips. She stood up and took her leave. I closed my eyes still submerging my self with the warmth her fingers left on my lips.

"Idiot"

FEB 14

I was waiting **impatiently** for polka to arrive at the darn bus stop. She was 30 minutes late.

"NATSUMEEE!" She screamed catching my attention. She flinched when I glared at her. She was panting hard tired from running. I was about to open my mouth when she put her hands in a halt sign.

"Stop! I know! I know! I am sorry for being late" I sighed. When did she learn to cut me off? The bus arrived and she dragged me inside. Unfortunately for me, the shadow nerd along with her doppleganger girlfriend was on the bus.

"TSUBASA-SENPAI" Mikan called out. Tsubasa smiled and smirked at me. The nerve of the guy. Mikan sat on his lap earning a hug from her _**senpai**_ while Misaki was patting Mikan's head. The temperature of the bus rose earning complaints from the passengers.

"Mikan, are you on a date with Natsume?" Mikan tilted her head and smiled.

"I wont call it a date but"

"Then its bad of you to leave your partner alone" Misaki reminded. Mikan pouted then nodded. I dont know whether to thank the doppleganger or to be annoyed with her.

Mikan returned to the seat beside me. She smiled apologetically. We got down the bus and she bid her goodbye to her favorite **senpai**. While I glared at the chuckling shadow freak. She grabbed me and we went around the central park with her hand stuck to mine all the time. I smirked she didnt seem to notice it. She dragged me towards her favorite sweet stand.

"Two Howalons please" She said making the vendor smile to her. The vendor eyed me and mouthed "happy valentines" How nosy. Well, I did bother him on a rather gloomy friday morning when Mikan had the stupid craving for Howalon and they were out of stock. I cant stand her annoying rantings so I bought the special howalons that cost triple as they usually do, the man being the nosy person he is, gave me a special kind of howalon made as a gift to special person so I have to cover it up with "that's the only thing available so I have no choice" but it did earn me a happy face from Polka.

"Here you go" The vendor handed her two boxes of the pink fluffy sweets. Mikan smiled and gave me one. Well. I cant refuse can I? We roam around the park while eating the candy and took a rest a bench near the fountain. She smiled at me.

"What? Youre creeping me out" She pouted. She again grabbed my hand and took me to a certain store. I certainly am being pulled around this day, aren't I? "Boys are not that excited to eat chocolates now arent they?" My ears burned. Darn. I eyed the shop it was a men store. She shook her head and took me to the nearest bookstore.

"He wont need any clothes either" She mumbled. I flinched.

"Why are we here polka?" My blood is boiling. Its not hard for me to add one by one. She tilted her head and said "to get a valentine present of course"

"For whom?" She blushed. Oh, that's it. I better prepare for an alibi for murder. Someone would have to prepare being burned alive. I wont rest until whoever that boy is would not suffer and leave what is _**his alone**_.

"For the boy I love, of course" she answered blushing furiously. Isn't it irritating? I am starting to loathe Valentines more and more. The people seems to notice the sudden rise of temperature. I tagged behind her.

"This **boy that you love**, what exact poor fellow is this boy is?" Asking her who the boy is wont get me anywhere beside I could recognize the person immediately with her description. I am ready for murder.

"He is not a poor fella, he is cool and smart" Yuu is smart but not cool so that delete him from the list. "Handsome and aloof, he certainly does not want anyone to pry to his business" guess that cancels Koko and his twin out, Mochu is someone Mikan said as not cute so that also cancels him out. Mikan continued looking for a gift as she dreamily described**_ her loved one_**. "kind, sarcastic, able to do anything, and has the most charming smile in the world"

Shit. That deletes the entire male population on the list. Of course, Ruka would be on the list but she dumped him two years ago and Ruka seems to have a thing for Imai. Maybe, a boy from other class.

"Stay here. Dont you dare follow me or take a peek" She warned. She is hiding something on her back, I raised my brows and sighed. She greeted the counter and I kicked the bookcase. Darn. She looked at me with confused eyes and I shrugged. She was holding a gift. I was a plain blue and white gift wrapper. The gift was wrapped plainly but it did show her feelings. The gift was small, so small in anyways. Damn it all. I totally loathed valentines. We walked towards the bus stop silently and I was pissed off. The bus arrived and we went back to the dorm but she tugged my sleeves and pulled me to God knows where.

We arrived at our spot. The Sakura tree.

"Ne, Natsume why are you pissed?" Isnt it obvious.

"None of your business"

"Of course it is, I feel guilty when I dont know anything"

"You dragged someone to buy a stupid gift, well, isnt that pissing you off?" She went silent and bowed her head. I saw tears dropping on the ground and I feel guilty. Not that I would admit it.

"I'm sorry for being selfish. I just want to give something to a special someone"

"And thats what pissing me off, why do you have to give it to somebody other than me?" I snapped. She stared at me with disbelief. I grunted. Oh, great. Just great. "Forget what I said" I started to walk away but she desperately clung into my sleeves.

"Um. It seems you misunderstand something Natsume." I spun my heels making her fall on my chest. I could feel her face flushed deep red.

"What are you saying?" Mikan shyly handed the gift to me. I stared at it like it was something that must not exist. I took it and smirked.

"Any words?" She blushed. She mumbled something. "What?"

"I love you"

"I cant hear you"

"DARN IT. I LOVE YOU, NATSUME HYUUGA" I patted her head and smiled. She was shocked yet she answered with a beaming smile

"GOOD GIRL AND I LOVE YOU TOO" I grabbed hold of her hand and said kissed her fully on the lips. She smiled while blushing. Natsume pulled her on the ground making her seat.

"Open it" I grunted and opened the box carefully. I can feel her scrutinizing gazes but shrugged it off. A silver pocket watch. It has the Train Heartnet's symbol on it. THE THIRTEEN SYMBOL that he was fond of. It was the same clock he was planning to buy but he couldnt find it.

"Nice job polka"

"I ordered it from the bookstore. I heard from the uncle at the Howalon that the price of the Howalon you bought last month was triple than that of the original price and I heard from Ruka that you were supposed to buy that watch but I had you treat me so I"

"Thanks" I said. I was really happy. Well, I do love the manga Black Cat and I do love the watch but was what more beautiful of it all was that it came from her.

"Your welcome" She answered kissing my cheeks.

"Why order it from the bookstore anyway?"

"He said he knows where to buy it so I ordered it"

"He? You mean the book keeper"

"Uhuh he was a mangaka and knows the mangaka of the Black Cat so he took one for me"

"Hn"

"HAPPY VALENTINES NATSUME"

"it is indeed a favorable valentines" With that i grab polkas waist and kissed her fully on the lips. Finally, I can claim her heart. What a Happy Valentines is it.

Indeed, it's a not so bad valentines

Natsume: by the way, polka, why do you have to pull me around the central park for a day

Mikan; (blushing) well

Natsume: well?

Mikan: There are fan girls around you during valentines so I had to take you away from them

Natsume: Oh, isnt that sweet

Mikan: (Blushing furiously than before) is it bad to monopolize you for one day?

Natsume: (Smirking) no not at all. in fact I did enjoy it too

ShinChii: Enough with the flirting and great the readers!

Mikan: thanks for reading please review.


End file.
